Just Tonight
by StarAngel148
Summary: She needs comfort, she thinks of Tyler. The lie feels like it's cornering her. AU Forwood one-shot. M for suggested fornication.


**Discalimer- Still want to own the Vampire Diaries. My wish has yet to come true.**

**A/N: I had no plans to write this, and I kind of blew off everything I had to do to write this. The title and concept are inspired by the Pretty Reckless's song Just Tonight. This is the first of a three-part one-shot series, all to be based on titles of my favorite TPR songs: Just Tonight, Miss Nothing, and Make Me Wanna Die. Enjoy and as always read and review!**

**Just Tonight**

She has a boyfriend- a wonderfully-caring, mind-blowingly-attractive, always-thoughtful, somewhat-dorky, never-going-to-let-her-down boyfriend. He doesn't do relationships- he thinks they're messy and that monogamy is antiquated idea. She has a feeling that he'll forever be the playboy, never marry.

"What are you doing here?"

She scoffs and wraps her arms tighter around herself, pulls her jacket across her body more tightly.

"Go away Tyler."

He smirks. Her anger fuels him and his arrogance annoys her.

"But I thought you'd like some company Caroline."

"STDs are more welcome. Go away."

Their script always starts the way. She's like to say that he approaches her, cajoles her into an argument and then forces her into bed with him. But the truth is, they have a predetermined spot and she always sends him a text with the time. If anyone's the aggressor, she is.

He closes the three foot difference she's put between them. She's easily spooked when they're alone and he maneuvers the situation carefully, otherwise he won't get what he wants. They both know what they're doing is wrong- to her boyfriend and his best friend. He deserves better from them both.

"I hate you." She has tears welling in her eyes and he almost wants to sigh.

"I know." He'd like to say that her words have no bearing on him, but occasionally he doesn't like hearing it. "I know. I hate you too."

She unwraps her arms from her waist and places them on his shoulders, drawing tiny designs into the leather jacket before pushing it off his frame altogether. His hands land on her waist and pull her until she's flush up against him.

"Tell me to stop."

She's not quite sure who makes the demand, but she knows neither of them will say no. He does something her boyfriend can't. He makes the hole in her hearts that she's painfully aware of every second of every day nonexistent.

In the beginning, it was a mistake they swore they would never speak of again. She gets ditched- though not intentionally for Elena- and she gets very drunk. Tyler, who's considerably less wasted, drives her home and dumps her into her bed. Her mother is never home and she's lonely, so she clings to him when he tries to leave. Her memory is choppy at best and they never discuss it, but she's pretty sure she kissed him. She wakes up the next morning, kicks him out of her house and pretends it never happened until it happens again.

When neither objects, they simultaneously fuse their mouths. She unbuttons his jean and pulls his tee-shirt over his head. He helps her shimmy out of her skirt and unties the straps holding her shirt up. They move to the bed slowly, their bodies pressed together.

They lay on the scratchy motel sheets, tracing patterns into each other's skin and kiss deeply. She flips them over until she's straddling him and her hair is blocking the moonlight from reaching their faces.

She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra.

He reaches out and trails his thumb over her hardened peak. He's seen her naked various times, but he's still utterly fascinated every time. His hands continue their ministrations as he shifts his focus to her face, watching her face flush and her teeth gnaw at her lips as she tries to hold back sounds of pleasure until it's so over whelming she has to let it out.

He watches her chest heave, hears her breathing get shallow and feels her grind into him in an attempt to create friction.

"Tyler, please." She whines.

He searches quickly for protection, locates it and rolls it on under her half-lidded gaze. Both of their underwear is coming off in a flash and he's thrusting into her before she can beg again. She pants and he groans, and it sounds like the most hypnotic song she's ever heard. The track that get put on repeat for hours at a time.

It's hard and fast and everything Caroline needed. Her senses are in overload and Tyler's nibbling at her neck. When her release comes, she's so thankful. He thrusts a few more times and grunts his own release.

Afterwards they lay in bed, on opposite sides of the spring-less mattress. The silence is deafening. She wonders why she even feels the need to do this with Tyler- after all, she has a hot-to-trot boyfriend who she could sex-up for years. Their relationship is perfect, but realistic. They understand each other's faults and imperfections and all. Still, their relationship is built on trust and every second she spends with Tyler she betrays the one she actually loves.

Her phone rings at 4 a.m. and she recognizes the ringtone. She rushes to pick it up.

"Hey babe."

"Hey sexy." Jeremy's voice is raspy, like he just woke up.

If you squint, tilt your head and concentrate really hard, Caroline and Jeremy make sense. They've both experienced loss- his parents, her dad- and the only way they can both cope is to loss themselves in drugs occasionally and in each other often. The only difference is Jeremy has Elena and Caroline doesn't have anyone.

"What are you doing?"

The momentary panic lodges in her throat, but she calms herself down enough to respond.

"Nothing important. You?"

"Jenna's on her soapbox and she gave me this speech about she use to smoke in college… it was weird."

"At least you have someone that cares. I think the last time I had a conversation with my mom I was ten."

She gets out of the bed. As silently as possible, so as to not let Jeremy hear, she gathers her clothes. She starts throwing on items while listening to her boyfriend complain about Jenna's faux-parenting techniques and Elena's over-protective streak. She is one of the few decisions Elena feels Jeremy wisely made.

She fixes her hair while Tyler leans against the head board and watches her. She stares at him back through the mirror and makes sounds of acknowledgement to Jeremy. She feels so weird talking to Jeremy under Tyler's watchful eye- she almost feels like he's analyzing the interaction and will dissect it later.

"Come over."

She wants to say no, especially since he wants to do what she just finished doing. But she can't say no. Tyler is her addiction, she can't go without and Jeremy she loves, she'd do anything for.

"Give me twenty."

"I love you." He whispers it and it sends a chill down her spine.

"I love you too." She whispers back, but her eyes are on Tyler. Searching his face for a reaction.

She ends the call and pockets her phone. She double checks that she's leaving with everything she came with and then she's at the door, hand poised to open.

"It's a one-time thing. Just tonight."

It's a lie they've perfected. Who says it changes and they're back on script and they really can't function unless the scene ends correctly.

"Okay." Tyler says, but his eyes are so intense on her. He stare sends chills down her spine. She almost talks herself out of leaving- they normally have much more time for her to exorcize the need for him away.

She walks out. She can still feel his gaze, even though he can't see her, even as she drive from the low-rent motel they always meet at to the Gilbert house.

Jeremy meets her at the door.

"Miss Forbes."

She half smiles and runs into his arms.

"I missed you." She has to stop herself from crying.

He wraps his arms around her; Breaths in her scent, strokes her hair and draws circles on the back of her neck.

"I missed you too." His smile takes her breath away. "What have you been doing all night?"

She thinks of Tyler at the Mystic Falls Inn- of sweat-stained sheets, running her hands over his hard sinew and kisses that steal the breath from her body. But she can't mention any of this.

"Waiting for you to call."

He ushers her in, holding her hand tenderly in his own. The door clicking closed sounds like a lie boxing her into a corner.

**The End**


End file.
